Consecuencia de una infidelidad
by Rosalie Thompson
Summary: Hinata carcajeó un poco junto con su amiga. Ambas fueron a buscar a los niños para pagar e irse hacia el ornamentado domicilio Uchiha. Agradeció a Dios el no pasar sola esta situación, e internamente pidió el bienestar de su esposo. AU.
1. Chapter 1

-¡Demonios! ¡Ya para, mujer loca!

Con agilidad evadió los proyectiles y aseguró su persona detrás de una pared. Valientemente asomó su cabeza y vio a su mujer blandiendo una espátula hacia él. -¡Deberías hacerle caso a la perra de tu prima y largarte de una buena vez!

Rápidamente volvió a asomarse, -¡Oye, más respeto con Karin! Porque ella sol…. ¡Hey! ¡No, no, no HINATA!

-¡Eres un maldito embustero, un vil rastrero, nunca te perdonaré Uzumaki!

-¡Eso es una vil acusación, señora…! ¡OYE! ¡Casi me das en el ojo!

¡¿Qué rayos le pasaba a su esposa?!

Porque esta no era la tierna mujer con la que se casó hacía más de diez años.

Observó el desolador panorama; ollas, sartenes, platos y vasos rotos por doquier. Solo se salvaba una carísima fuente de vidrio, regalo de bodas de su amiga y compañera de trabajo Shion. Como si pudiera leerle la mente, la mirada de Hinata siguió la suya.

Últimamente a su mujer no le estaba fallando el pulso y si esa pesada fuente le atinaba, tal vez podría cumplir el recién descubierto sueño de la señora Uzumaki de matarle.

-Ay, no. V-Vamos Hina, es una fuente muy bonita. No vayas a arruinarla por un estúpido como yo. Es tu favorita, te la dio Shion ¿Recuerdas? Fue un gesto muy..

-¡¿Tienes el descaro de mencionar el nombre de esa mujer delante de mis narices?! ¡Eres un cínico, sinvergüenza! ¡Já, pues espero que sientas cuánto me gusta esta fuente!

Y antes de que todo oscureciera solo pudo divisar el borrón de la figura de Hinata corriendo hacia la puerta.

….

Estaba sola, desarreglada y vuelta un mar de lágrimas. Solo tenía dos mil yenes en los bolsillos y escasamente le alcanzaría para un almuerzo decente. Se regañó por su inconciencia al recordar que comía ahora por dos. Tocó su vientre y las lágrimas se derramaron con más fuerza. ¿Qué haría ahora?

Hasta hace unos días todo iba bien, perfecto. Esa misma semana se había enterado que estaba embarazada de tres meses, y había llorado como una niña. Les había tomado dos horas completas a las enfermeras de turno en calmarla y felicitarla por la noticia.

¡Iba a ser mamá!

Después de dos pérdidas Naruto y ella habían quedado desbastados y resignados a no tener más bebés, reconociendo que su cuerpo no estaba hecho para la maternidad. Los que habían sido frutos de sus primeros intentos, no alcanzaban hasta las pocas semanas. Pero ese bebé había sido concebido para ser parte de sus vidas. Fue totalmente inesperado enterarse la tarde anterior la causa de las llegadas tardes y desvelos de su marido.

Tenía una amante.

Y no cualquiera, sino la súper-modelo-empresaria-fotógrafa del momento, una tal Shion cuyo apellido no le interesaba recordar. Esa misma que fue a su boda. Esa que tuvo el descaro de presentarse en su hogar con sus clarísimos ojos lavanda llenos de pretensión y una arrogante sonrisilla en sus labios cincelados de bermellón.

Lo había confesado todo.

Ya tenía unas ligeras sospechas al detectar una noche de domingo el sensual olor de un Channel No. 5 en la camisa de trabajo de Naruto. Odiaba haberse dejado engañar con las patéticas excusas que le balbuceaba un rubio adormilado. Había sido tan ciega. No podía criar a su hijo o hija junto a un padre adúltero que ni siquiera tenía los pantalones para admitirlo, por mucho que lo amara. Ya estaba, iba a pedir el divorcio.

Su estómago protestó y por un momento le remordió la conciencia al imaginarse a Naruto inconsciente, tirado en su impoluto suelo de mármol. Despertaría con hambre, desorientado y aturdido. Cuando lo hiciera, ¿La buscaría? ¿Llamaría a la policía para que la encontrasen? O ¿Se reuniría con su amante en busca de consuelo entre sus níveos brazos, acariciando aquel sedoso cabello rubio platino?

Limpió sus lágrimas con brusquedad porque la avergonzó la forma en la que todos la quedaron mirando cuando una niña la señaló con su dedito y ojitos curiosos. Escabulléndose, decidió irse hacia un supermercado, cerca de la avenida Hashirama. Era enorme, casi dos mil hectáreas dispuestas a cubrir las necesidades de los consumidores. Llegó al pasillo de los enlatados y casi se pone a llorar cuando vio una bolsita de ramen instantáneo.

Eligió la sopa de la abuela Kaoru y se tomó un tiempo leyendo los componentes, pero en realidad tenía la mirada perdida en el paquete de ramen. Alguien la llamó y su corazón dio un salto en su pecho.

-¡Hinata, qué alegría verte!

Dio una vuelta y se encontró con su amiga Sakura.

-¡Sakura! ¿Cómo has estado? Hace tiempo que no hablamos.

-Sí, estuve muy atareada estas navidades, pero Mikoto-san fue un amor al ayudarme con los preparativos.

-¡Oh, qué alegría! Es bueno saber que Uchiha-san esté más saludable para su familia. Apropósito, ¿Cómo están ellos?

-De maravilla. Fugaku-san y Mikoto-san se fueron hace dos días en un crucero hacia las Bahamas, y les dolió mucho separarse de sus nietos. Especialmente con los gemelos.

-Ya veo.

Un niño conduciendo un carrito con otros tres dentro de el, llegó presentándose ante ellas con el porte de un general.

-Madre, ya tengo los tomates. Solo que Ryu y Dai quieren llevar más de la cuenta.

-Gracias, Ita-chan.-el muchachito se sonrojó y desvió la mirada. Sakura se dirigió a sus hijos menores.-Niños, no podemos. Solo lo justo y lo necesario. No quiero a su padre celando la nevera durante la madrugada por los tomates.

Los niños se resignaron.-Sí, madre. Pero, ¿Podemos llevar ositos de goma?

-Ah, muy bien. Itachi-chan, cuídalos y espérenme en el pasillo de los cereales.-Sakura se acercó y les besó las mejillas a sus tres hombrecitos, y la frente al niño que dormitaba en la sillita para bebés.

-Sí, señora.-educadamente se despidió de Hinata, que absorta contemplaba la escena familiar.

-Ahora sí, cuéntame. ¿Le has dicho?

-¿Q-Que? ¿Decir qué? ¿A quien?

-Hinata, no soy tonta. Estás embarazada. No puedes engañar a una mujer que tiene cuatro hijos y que va por su quinto embarazo. Además, vengo siguiéndote desde hace dos pasillos y te acariciabas el vientre como solo una mujer en este estado puede hacerlo.

-Vaya, me…descubriste. Enhorabuena, Saku. Ya van cinco, me sorprendes.

-S-sí, bueno un día Sasuke-kun y yo nos quedamos solos y..-se mordió el labio al ver como Hinata enrojecía.-¡Bueno, esa no es la cuestión! En fin, ¿Naruto lo sabe?

Hinata palideció y para su desgracia lágrimas cayeron como cascadas furiosas. Sakura agrandó los ojos y la auxilió.

-No. N-No puede s-saber-lo.

-¿Qué pasa, Hina?

-Él me engaña.

Y le confió todo a su amiga, en ese pasillo negligentemente limpiado, pero con cierto agradable olor a limón. Empezó por el principio, sobre sus retrasos en el período, y las horripilantes náuseas matutinas hasta los ácidos comentarios de Karin, las faltas de Naruto y la indeseable visita de Shion.

-¡Maldito sea! Oh, Hina. Ven a casa conmigo.

-Ay, Saku. Y-Yo no sé.

-Vamos, y allá me cuentas cómo fue que tardaste tres meses en darte cuenta de tu embarazo. ¡Qué despistada!

Hinata carcajeó un poco junto con su amiga. Ambas fueron a buscar a los niños para pagar e irse hacia el ornamentado domicilio Uchiha. Agradeció a Dios el no pasar sola esta situación, e internamente pidió el bienestar de su esposo.

FIN

.

.

.

Mentiraaaaa, continuará pero no sé cuando. Si les gustó o no, depende de ustedes. Haganmelo saber mediante un review si valió la pena, o si al menos les pareció interesante, o les ayudó a matar el aburrimiento.


	2. Chapter 2

¡Muchísimas gracias a todos por comentar y darle una oportunidad a la historia!

Ahora, a responder los reviews anónimos:

**-hinata-sama198:** ¡Aquí está la conti! Espero que te guste mucho. Gracias por comentar :D

-**Hey I'm so sexy:** ¿En serio es tu primer fic? ¡Wow, qué honor! Muchísimas gracias :3 Espero que la historia y el cap te gusten, y ¡Bienvenida al fandom, y pero que te animes a escribir! :D

-**Dafne****:** ¡aquí está y espero que te guste! Gracias por comentar Dafne :3

* * *

><p><em><strong>Espero que la historia cumpla sus expectativas y disfruten el capítulo así como yo lo hice escribiéndolo para ustedes, ya saben de fans para fans :3<strong>_

_Ro. _

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> _Los personajes no son de mi autoría, sólo la historia. Naruto y Cía pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

><p>-Ouch….<p>

¡Vaya, cuánto dolía su cabeza! Miró a su alrededor y se descubrió en el suelo y con una herida palpable en su frente, ¿Qué había pasado? Ahora mismo su mente parecía estar inmersa en las profundidades de una laguna mental y, siendo sinceros, no quería hacer mucho esfuerzo en recordar por qué sentía como si un elefante le hubiese caído encima o por qué tenía la sensación de que algo se le escapaba.

Con dificultad se puso de pie y observó el desastre en la cocina que abarcaba parte de la modesta salita. A continuación, colocó con ilusión una mano en su abdomen y decidió que tenía hambre. Mucha. Tanta era su hambre que ignoró deliberadamente los cachivaches desperdigados por el suelo y se dedicó a buscar en la despensa su querido ramen, el manjar del Olimpo. Se deprimió cuando sólo salieron dos mosquitas de la alacena y volaron alejándose de él y su agonía. Oh. Al final, resolvió que Hinata lo había reprendido nuevamente privándole de su tan sagrada ración diaria. ¿Dónde los escondería su mujer?

Su mujer.

Hinata.

Hmm…..

-¡Ah!

Un dolor le atenazó como un relámpago en su cabeza y le obligó a llevarse la mano a la herida. Los recuerdos llegaron vívidos y tortuosos. La pelea, su mujer histérica, la fuente. Todo llegó a su mente con rápidos flashbacks cortos pero concisos.

Naruto tomó asiento y confundido masajeó su cráneo para mitigar las horrendas pulsaciones en su cabeza. Ya después de un rato, con el dolor a raya, reflexionó. No tenía ni idea de qué había sucedido. Llegaba cansado del trabajo y su mujer empezaba a gritar totalmente fuera de sí, cuestionándole el por qué había llegado a las tres de la madrugada. Tal vez se entretuvo un rato en el trabajo o posiblemente…el remordimiento fue lo que le impidió llegar a casa. ¿Cómo iba a mirar a la cara a su bella Hinata?

Se sentía tan avergonzado, desde aquél día se prometió no volver a caer. Eso era una destrucción, para él, para su familia, y para lo más importante, Hinata. ¿Cómo iba a asegurar su futuro? ¿Cómo iba lograr que lo perdonara? Si tan sólo no hubiera caído….

Pero lo hecho, hecho está.

Ahora solo quedaba pedir para que su matrimonio no se consumiera, porque, a pesar de arrepentirse de muchas cosas en su vida, nunca lo haría de una: Casarse con Hinata.

Estaba convencido, y podía apostar sin temor su alma en ello, que ella era la mujer de su vida.

Con renovada firmeza se puso de pie y se dedicó a organizar con esmero el desorden ocasionado y a desempolvar la casa de dos plantas, ignorando las protestas de su estómago. Sacudió los muebles y fregó el suelo hasta que se vio reflejado en el mármol; las ventanas resplandecieron y las flores marchitas fueron renovadas con unas margaritas que Hinata cuidaba con mucho cariño en el jardín. Las sábanas de satén brillaron bajo el cálido sol que penetraba a través de unas cortinas del más fino algodón egipcio.

No se detuvo hasta el final, cuando la casa parecía tan reluciente y elegante como una tacita de té británica. Podía ser hombre, pero su madre desde niño le había inculcado el orden como norma prioritaria en un hogar.

Satisfecho, entonces cayó en cuenta qué día era. Era martes, y recordaba haber discutido con Hinata un domingo en la madrugada, ésta extendiéndose hasta casi la hora del almuerzo. ¡Había estado inconsciente casi tres días!

Menudo golpe le había dado su mujer. ¡Cuánto poder femenino desbordaba!

Decidió que debía buscarla pronto, o se volvería loco de remate. Con esa convicción tomó una ducha _express_ por lo cual terminó dejándose la sombra de una barba y casi se va de la casa sin un zapato y el celular. Corrió hacia el garaje y descubrió que Hinata se había ido a pie, porque había dejado el Mercedes intacto. Derrapó hacia la Hummer y mientras encendía el auto revisó los mensajes y su celular.

Dos mensajes del bastardo, cinco de su prima, catorce de su mamá y trece llamadas perdidas de Shion.

¿Qué quería ahora?

Al doblar la esquina, ya se había contactado con su suegro y activado el Bluetooth.-Suegrito, de casualidad, ¿No está Hinata cerca?

-¿Qué hiciste ahora, imbécil?

Bien, se esperaba el tono cortante y duro en su suegrito, pero en serio le dolió. Sabía que estaba casi tan constipado como Sasuke, pero ya había asumido que ambos habían limado asperezas con los años. Tristemente, no era así.

-Aló…Mira mocoso, si le has hecho algo a mi hija no voy dudar en tomar las…

¡Bah, que se joda! Por lo menos podía descartar a su suegro. Muy bien, era hora de llamar a Sasuke. Al segundo timbrazo el hombre se dignó a contestar.

-Uchiha.

-¡Teme! ¿No anda Hina con Sakura-chan?

-Dobe, no quiero saber lo que hiciste ahora. No lo sé. Estoy en un viaje de negocios con Itachi.

-¡¿Po-por qué tengo que haber hecho algo?! Yo….¡No es de tu incumbencia, teme!

-Usuratonkachi.

-¿Aló, teme? ¡Joder no cuelgues! ¡¿Seguro que no sabes?! ¿¡ALÓ!? ¡SASUKE!

Mierda.

Barajó sus opciones y rápidamente dio un giro hacia la izquierda. El letrero de Ichiraku`s se alzó sugerente pero sacudió la cabeza y espantó el hambre. Hinata primero, ése era su mantra.

…..

-Hinata, agrégale sal y luego ponlo en el horno. En cuarenta y cinco minutos estará listo. Yo voy a atender el teléfono.

Sakura sacó su mandil y lo enganchó, para después salir de la cocina con las mejillas arreboladas por el calor de la cacerola que meneaba hacía unos instantes.

La familia Uchiha la había acogido como una de los suyos, pero había llegado a la conclusión de que no era igual. Por mucho que los quisiera, no llenaba el vacío que sólo podía hacerlo Naruto.

Naruto…¡Cuánto anhelaba poder regresar con él! Pero la realidad era otra, no podía. No con una amante de por medio.

Cerró los ojos y se sacó los bonitos guantes de cocina, chequeando a su vez la olla que contenía una deliciosa mezcla de verduras aromatizadas con romero y perejil que personalmente se había encargado de picar. Estaba por llevarse un pastelito de calabaza a la boca cuando entró su amiga con semblante pálido y ausente. Advirtiendo esto, Hinata se acercó.

-Sakura, ¿Qué está mal?

Los ojos jades la miraron fijamente delatando un nerviosismo muy bien disimulado.-Hina, no sé cómo te lo vayas a tomar pero Sasuke me ha llamado diciendo que hace poco le llamó Naruto preguntando por ti. Y.. conociendo lo impulsivo que es, tal vez se dirija hacia acá; Sasuke lo despistó todo lo que pudo, pero creo que quiera salirse de dudas.

Tomando aire, se descubrió sintiendo pánico. Mucho pánico. Tomó asiento y se llevó las manos hacia su vientre levemente hinchado y acarició tratando de serenarse. Sakura la abrazó mientras luchaba contra el torrente de lágrimas.

-Ya, está bien. Puedo decirle al vigilante que no lo deje pasar. Créeme, puede que conozca a Naruto de toda la vida, pero el señor Tazuna es muy estricto. No lo dejará pasar.

-No. Y-yo creo que y-ya es hora. D-debo hacerlo.

-¿Estás segura, Hi?

-Sí Sakura, puedo hacerlo. C-creo.

Sakura suspiró y le dio un último abrazo reconfortante y se dispuso a revisar la comida, no sin antes mandar a Hinata a descansar.

-No te preocupes, yo puedo.

-Claro que no Hinata, no seas tonta. Debes prepararte mentalmente para hablar con Naruto. Ve a descansar.

-Bueno, si tú lo dices.

Hinata atravesó las puertas francesas y disfrutó el olor de las gardenias en el jardín, tomando asiento en un simpático sofá doble que daba cara a una lujosa piscina rodeada de coloridas tumbonas. El lugar en sí destilaba lujo y la posición social de la familia Uchiha, con sus exóticos jardines con palmeras y flores tropicales, pero también tenía cierta calidez hogareña que sólo una mujer dedicada a su jardín podría otorgarle, como las dulces peoninas que Sakura cuidaba con tanto esmero.

Debía hacerle frente a la situación, era el momento. No podía tomar la infantil decisión de ignorarle, ni huirle a la situación. Era una mujer adulta, y como tal, lo suyo no era esconderse. Ya estaba. Actuaría con aplomo y una serenidad característica Hyuga. Tendría que decirle sobre su embarazo, porque cuando su niño o niña creciera y cuestionara por qué no tenía un papá como sus amigos, no quería sentirse culpable. Ni tampoco quería quitarle la dicha a Naruto de ser padre. Porque estaba segura de que sería un padre excelente. Sabía que cuidaría y amaría al bebé más que a su propia vida, igual que ella. Sí, no podía quitarle la dicha de ser padre.

Ya estaba tomada la decisión.

….

La mansión Uchiha estaba a sólo unos kilómetros, el momento decisivo se acercaba. Hablaría con Hinata y le diría que era su todo, su vida, su futuro. La amaba y punto. ¡Bah, le valía lo que pensara Hiashi o su sobrino! La amaba.

Hinata. Su mujer, su esposa, su amiga y compañera. Era simplemente ella que con su presencia le alegraba el día y lo veía todo de un cursi color rosa.

Le explicaría todo a Hinata, que no fue su intención apostar las acciones de la empresa y la convencería de no hacer ningún préstamo a su amargado padre, conociéndola. La desesperación y el remordimiento lo estaban consumiendo, ¿Cómo iba asegurar el futuro de Hinata, sin un yen en la cartera? Pero entonces, esa mañana había comprendido que podía darle amor. Amor sincero y puro y, ¡Podía pedir limosna en plena avenida Hiruzen y Hashirama con tal de darle todo a ella!

Su celular vibró enérgicamente mientras serpenteaba entre la calzada, y vio el nombre de Shion en la pantalla. Genial, ¿Qué quería ahora? Colgó, sin siquiera dignarse a mirar.

Toda la jodida semana su amiga lo había estado llamando y acosando con tal de ayudarle a subir al cargo de la Vice-Presidencia en el área de marketing. Le había dicho una y mil veces que esa no era su área, y que sólo conocer al dueño y soltar su nombre en una conversación preconcebida no serviría. El señor Nara era muy inteligente e intuitivo.

Recordó las palabras de Hinata y su cólera al mencionar a Shion, en aquel momento estaba tan metido en la discusión que había hecho caso omiso, y se preguntó por qué ella dudaba tanto de él. Con una sonrisa se dijo que no importaba, que cuando llegara se la llevaría a casa y le haría el amor durante días, para aclarar sus dudad y demostrarle que era la única mujer en su vida, ¡Incluso renovarían sus votos! Sí, una boda en la playa, como ella siempre quiso, pero que por una lluvia tropical tuvo que hacerse en una capilla. Imaginó la cara complacida de Hinata, con los ojos perlados brillantes de plenitud y una sonrisa serena y discreta, tan linda como ella. Ah, ¡Cuan poco tiempo faltaba para ello!

Tan sumido estaba en sus entusiastas pensamientos cuando fue muy tarde para prevenirlo. Eran mediados de marzo por lo tanto no era sorpresa ver las carreteras ligeramente humedecidas; estaba de más decir que había que tener cuidado. Por eso, cuando un camión en contravía derrapó en el resbaladizo concreto con un escalofriante chirrido, fue muy tarde la reacción del conductor para evitar la catástrofe.

La parte trasera del camión se dirigía hacia él a gran velocidad y, anticipando lo que pasaría Naruto giró el volante en una ingeniosa maniobra para que su lado no recibiera un impacto tan fuerte. Todo sucedió en segundos.

Antes de que la pesada negrura de la inconsciencia lo arrastrara su último aliento se lo llevó el nombre de su amada.

_Hinata…._

.

.

.

Chan chan chan…..

Bien, odien a la autora, pero esto necesita DRAMA (Inserte risas de villano barato aquí)

Cof cof, aquí está la conti de esta historia. No sé qué días puedo actualizar, pero siempre que tenga un rato libre en mi vida académica, me dedicaré.

Ya saben, si les gustó, las angustió o las hizo tener sentimientos encontrados, pueden dejarme un review. Asimismo, si les sacó del aburrimiento o les hizo pasar un buen rato también son recibidos. Muchas no creyeron en Narutin, y vean que éste resultó ser inocenton, demasiado. Ah, ya veremos que sucederá.

Besos de fresas y nata para todos ;·3

Nos leemos, se despide, Ro :D


	3. Chapter 3

¿Alguien recuerda esta historia? ¿Nadie? Ok XD

¿Qué tal? En serio gomen por la tardanza…más abajito explico por qué.. Y bueno, no quiero espoilerarles el fic así que no diré nada.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>**Masashi Kishimoto es el dueño de sus personajes, él fue el que hizo el SS y el NH CANON **

* * *

><p>¡Muchísimas gracias por los reviews! De verdad valoro el tiempo que cada uno pone para saber si les gustó. Hasta ahora no he podido contestar, pero muchas, muchas gracias para todos. Los quiero y aprecio de verdad :3<p>

* * *

><p>Hinata odiaba los hospitales.<p>

Desde niña había aprendido a despreciar el aroma del antiséptico y a la frialdad de los pasillos de las clínicas. Siempre que podía huía y se escondía de los chequeos médicos. El ambiente le provocaba náuseas. Pero a pesar de ello no había dudado en ir al recibir la espantosa noticia.

Naruto estaba en coma.

Había pasado toda la tarde fortaleciéndose para hacerle frente a la situación y ahora pasaba esto. Sakura y ella habían terminado de adornar los pastelitos de calabaza cuando su teléfono había sonado, e inmediatamente una opresión se había instalado en su pecho, llenándola de una inexplicable angustia.

¡Era Naruto! El nerviosismo había provocado ella un poco de torpeza al contestar y la agitación hizo que las palabras salieran atropelladamente.-¿S-sí? Naruto…

-¿Es usted esposa de Uzumaki Naruto?

La voz neutra de un hombre desconocido hizo que el corazón le diera un vuelco y la presión en su pecho aumentara.-Sí, con ella habla.

-Lamento informarle que su esposo ha sufrido un accidente, ahora mismo se encuentra en el Hospital Central y está siendo debidamente atendido. Solo que estos momentos se encuentra en estado de coma.

El aire se había atascado en sus pulmones y la desesperación bullía en ella, ahogándola. NO,NO NO.

¡NARUTO NO!

¡ÉL NO!

Naruto no…

Sollozó con fuerza y se abrazó cayendo de rodillas. El teléfono había ido a parar cerca de un taburete, pero no le importaba. Él…Naruto…Dios mío, el nudo en su garganta se incrementó y pronto se descubrió hipando en los brazos de Sakura, que había corrido a auxiliarla.

-¡¿Qué ocurre Hinata?!

-Naruto….coma …él…accidente..

Naruto había tenido un accidente. Dios mío. Sakura la había abrazado con más fuerza y murmuró palabras consoladoras mientras llamaba al mayor de sus hijos. El resto para ella fue confuso, todo pasó con una rapidez pasmosa. Ahora se hallaba en el hospital, viendo a su esposo dormitar, ajeno al dolor de sus allegados.

Oh, Naruto.

Se cubrió la cara con sus manos y tembló con fuerza. Si tan solo ella no lo hubiese dejado solo nada de eso estaría pasando. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuvo que engañarla así? Tal vez fue porque no estaba cumpliendo en su lecho en su lecho matrimonial, o la presión de la empresa o solo….Naruto no la amaba lo suficiente. Tragó pesado. Y también estaba la posibilidad que fuera a abandonarla por su, en aquel entonces, poca fertilidad. Claro, era obvio que un hombre a cierta edad tenga la necesidad de ser padre, continuar con la herencia, extender una próxima generación.

Lo que no entendía era por qué la había engañado con Shion. Naruto bien debía saber cuánto despreciaba a su compañera y amante. O tal vez su necesidad de vengarse. Con dolor, comprendió que el fantasma de aquella mujer siempre la torturaría hasta sus últimos días.

Estaba tan distraída que se sobresaltó cuando una enfermera le tocó el hombro para llamar su atención.-¿Señora Uzumaki?

-S-sí, dígame.

-Allá fuera también hay más familiares y la hora de visita casi acaba así que…

-Bien, comprendo. Quieren ver a mi esposo. Seguro que ahí está mi suegra y cuando me vea me asesinará..

-Sí así lo dice, pero ¿Podría usted…?

Hinata rezongó irritada consigo misma y no con la pobre muchacha que parecía un poco intimidada, seguramente por los exagerados gritos que pegaba su peliroja suegra. Sin decir nada salió de la habitación y se enfrentó muchos pares de ojos y miradas. Sasuke había tomado un vuelo inmediato y ya se encontraba ahí, consolando a Sakura, que lloraba por su primo. Al verla, Sakura alzó la cabeza y le dedicó una mirada consoladora junto a una sonrisa temblorosa, mientras se hundía en la calidez de su marido.

Por otro lado, estaba Karin. La mujer peliroja estaba con una pose casual contra la pared, mirando su reloj de pulsera de con una expresión neutra. Cuando la vió, a Karin se le inundaron los ojos y un mohín de tristeza se instaló en su bello rostro.

-Oh, Hina. Mi pobre primo... ¿Dime cómo está? ¿Cómo estás tu?

Sin decir palabra e ignorando a Karin, salió a deambular vagamente por el lugar mientras decidía comprarse un té, porque últimamente no toleraba el café. Dobló una esquina que la conducía a un pasillo un poco apartado. Había dos personas que, las cuales reconoció como sus suegros, se batían en una acalorada discusión. Al detenerse, ellos lo hicieron también. Los ojos de Kushina despedían un fuego abrumador y se dirigió hacia ella con veneno saliendo de sus labios

-¡Lo sabía, siempre supe que no podrías cuidar bien de él!

-¡Kushina!-la severidad en el tono de su esposo no pareció amedrentarla.-Cálmate ya, mujer. Esto no es culpa de Hinata.

-¡No, tú no lo entiendes! ¡Mi hijo está en coma por culpa de esta mujer! ¡Hubiera preferido que se quedara con esa muchacha de la empresa! ¡Él sabía cuánto me disgustan las chicas sosas como ella! ¡Y aparte tuvo la desfachatez de casarse con la hija de Hiashi! ¡Una Hyuuga!

-Kushina…

Pero la peliroja no hizo caso y siguió clavándole puñales a Hinata, con sus palabras cada vez más inyectadas en odio.

-No entiendo por qué parí a un niño con tan poco sentido común. Le dije y aún en contra de nuestros deseos él..

-Pero él es él, Kushina. Naruto tenía derecho a elegir con quién quería pasar su vida.

-¡¿Su vida?! ¿Qué clase de vida crees que tendrá ahora,eh? Allí está inerte en una cama forzado a respirar, eso es lo único que lo ata a este mundo. Solo digo que nada de esto estuviera pasando si Hana y el niño estuvieran vivos.

Eso fue todo lo que pudo aguantar Hinata antes de salir corriendo lejos de sus suegros , aunque se aseguraría que no fueran más familia..

* * *

><p>-¿Hola? Ya, ya se fue.<p>

-¿Estás segura que no se quedará fuera?

-Claro. Solo asegúrate de no dejar rastro, nadie puede verte entrar y salir así como así.

-No soy estúpida. Sé lo que hago.

-Más te vale, y no quiero que mi nombre se vea involucrado en esto, así que asegúrate de hacerlo bien esta vez. Ya se nos fue la mano en la primera, no quiero otra segunda.

La mujer del otro lado resopló.-Por favor, eso solo fue un pequeño desliz, un mal cálculo de tu parte querida.

-Ugh, como sea. Suerte.

-Dile eso a los novatos.

* * *

><p>Cuando Hinata llegó a su casa descubrió que todo estaba impecable, ni un mueble fuera de lugar. Con sorpresa, apreció su reflejo en el piso y la encimera de mármol. La casa estaba más esplendorosa que cuando la compraron hacía tres años. Naruto..él había hecho todo eso solo.<p>

Pero…

Él había tenido entonces tiempo de sobra para hacer las actividades domésticas. Resopló desencantada y su postura se volvió recelosa. Así que Naruto había limpiado la casa y no se le había dado por buscarla inmediatamente, vaya esposo. Con horror descubrió que su actitud iba de mal en peor, tenía que serenarse. De repente el cansancio la atenazó y el embarazo la hizo sentirse débil. Con pesadez decidió subir los escalones lentamente, con el solitario sonido de sus botas.

Ya en la oscuridad de la habitación, lanzó su bolsa al tocador y estaba dispuesta a desnudarse cuando una silueta en la cama le heló el corazón.

Ahí, en su cama matrimonial estaba una mujer. Y no cualquier mujer, no. Esta era la peor de todas. Su pesadilla.

Shion.

Su lustroso cabello rubio desparramado sobre la almohada creaba un llamativo abanico dorado, y su hermoso rostro pacífico daba a entender que estaba dormida. Como la Bella Durmiente. Solo que esta era una más sensual y audaz, enfundada no en un vestido de cuentos, sino en una provocativa lencería que inclinaría a pecar hasta un santo. Los ojos se le aguaron.

Naruto nunca organizaba la casa como lo hizo aquél día. Tenía sus momentos, sí. Pero cada vez que lo hacía, ella terminaba recompensando indirectamente su esfuerzo con sexo. Se sintió estupida haber pensado que él lo había hecho todo pensando en ella. Que la quería junto a él. Qué ridícula. Estaba a punto de romper a llorar cuando halló en el borde de la cama una hoja. Era una carta. Una carta perfumada con un aroma cargado, Channel No. 5, que reconoció como el de Shion.

Le echó una mirada a la mujer y con dedos temblorosos decidió abrir la nota.

_**Querido Naruto-kun,**_

_**Aquí estoy, como tú querías,**_

_**Traje mi lencería más sexy solo para ti,**_

_**Así que esta noche, hazme tuya **_

_**Hazme el amor como nunca lo hemos hecho**_

_**Quiero probarlo todo contigo, amor.**_

Hinata dejó caer esa vulgar y repugnante carta y reprimió las náuseas. Si antes tenía dudas sobre la inocencia de Naruto, ahora todas estaban disipadas. Naruto la engañaba de la manera mas vil. Y esa mujer, se lo comprobaba, ¿Qué otra cosa estaría haciendo ahí, sino por una cita de Naruto? Seguramente el día del accidente la estaba buscando para echarla de la casa y regresar a los brazos de su flamante querida. Sí, ¿Qué hombre quiere ir con la esposa aburrida que da clases de Historia y no con la espectacular amante con cuerpo de reloj de arena y con una carrera en ascenso?

Silenciosamente se acercó a su armario y sacó su maleta, tomó su ropa de un jalón y se quedó en el pasillo, los zapatos los metió con silenciosa rabia. Cerró la maleta, y la bajó por las incómodas escaleras. Subió de nuevo y agarró su bolso con su pasaporte y todos sus papeles. Miró a la mujer que había arruinado su hogar, y el corazón se le llenó de odio.

Y a pesar de todo lo que le había hecho, él todavía andaba en sus pensamientos.

_Adiós, Naruto-kun…._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN.**

Jojo, ¿Se la creyeron? Espero que no, no me hagan sentir culpable u.u Y este fue el cap, lamento mucho andar perdida y estoy casi segura que casi nadie recordará la historia, de tanto tiempo que la dejé abandonada. Las clases no me dieron tregua lol. Y ahora estoy de vacaciones y me voy de viaje. No sé con exactitud cuando pueda actualizar, pero les aseguro que no dejaré votada la historia, palabra de honor.

Si te gustó, hazmelo saber mediante un review. Tu opinión es muy importante para mí :D+

Matta ne,

Ro.


End file.
